Fairy Tail, Tales
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: 'Prince Charming? Who am l kidding! What was I expecting' Lucy fumed walking home. When Cana's friends at the ophranage needed help the local guild of Magnolia decided to host some . . . fairy tales that no one really expected


**_A/N- Hello! This is my first work with in FT, and this is mostly pure fluff so . . . enjoy!!_**

 ** _;3_**

The alcoholic of the Fairy Tail Guild sighed, taking a sip out of her beloved barrel.

"Cana is everything alright?" Came a sweet voice that the brunette knew well.

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff," Cana replied to the white haired demon soul take over mage.

Mira frowned and sat down. "Are you sure everything is okay?" She insisited.

"Nah . . . You know the chruch with the orphanage? The kids there are getting really rowdy, and the Father has been having all these meetings with the mayor and stuff," Cana sighed.

She remembered the last time she was there, the frown of the Father's face and how the Mayor was acting.

It honestly worried her that the Mayor would actually shut down the orphanage. Or he could be acting like that because she was there . . . The guild did do a lot of destruction to the city . . .

"Oh dear. Is the orphanage going to be okay?" Mira asked, knowing full well that Cana saw the children at the orphanage as her own siblings.

"No clue," Cana drained her barrel, and held out for more, "anyway someone needs to keep the kids under control somehow when the Father and the Mayor are having their meetings."

"We could do that!"

"We could? Mira, you know I love you, I really do, but have you seen the mages here?! Natsu destroys stuff every five seconds!" Cana pointing out, still holding out her barrel for more booze.

"Well you do have a point there . . . I know! Why don't we invite them to a pinic? I'm sure Natsu can keep himself under control for that long," Mira suggested, tapping her finger on her chin.

"He dug up the Sakura Cherry Blossom Tree for Lucy last time simply because she wasn't there. If she or Erza's not around to keep him in check, who knows what he may teach them!" Cana deadpanned, really wanting to drink more alcohol.

"But he was good with Asuka!" Mira pointed out.

"Well you do have a point there . . ." Cana mused, maybe that plan could work . . .

"Or we could host them here! Serve them snacks, and perform for them!" Mira said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hmm? And what shall we be performing for them?" Cana asked, knowing that twinkle all too well.

"We could perform fairy tales! And work on OGOST while we're at it! All we have to do is ask the master!" Mira plotted.

Cana wondered over that, "Okay what fairy tales do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking about Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Snow White, Big Bad Wold and the Three Little Piggies, and Beauty and the Beast," Mira beamed.

"Well we'd have to make sure our beloved dragonslayers don't see whoever is playing the Prince Charming in Sleeping Beauty slaying the dragon," Cana chuckled, already hearing their gasps and cries of protests in her head.

"Of course Cana," Mira replied, "I'm going to ask the Master now."

"Okay-Hey wait! What about my booze!"

"Ship-I mean the play comes first, then I'll return your boyfriend to you."

Mira giggled as Cana groaned and protested loudly that booze should always come first, and then getting a lecture from Charle and Erza about the dangers of drinking. And that she shouldn't say things like that with Romeo, Wendy, and Asuka in the building.

"Master! I need to speak with you!" Mira called out to the old, short, white haired man sitting on the bar.

"Yes Mira? What's the problem?" Master replied, putting down what he was reading.

"Cana says that the children at the orphanage need somewhere to stay at while the Father and the Mayor have their meetings. So I suggested that we could host them here! And we could even work on OGOST!" Mira chriped.

Master grinned, "And what will we be doing while we host them?"

"We can serve snacks and put on a couple plays. I was thinking Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Snow White and Beauty and the Beast," Mira said, getting Cana's barrel ready for her.

"Very well. Ask Cana to tell the Father that we'll keep an eye on the kids, and get a cast for it. And pray that those kids aren't like you kids . . ." Master shuddered, memories of letters of complaints from the counicl flooding his mind.

"Right away Master!" Mira walked back over to Cana, "just tell the Father and we'll have to work on the cast."

"Don't forget OGOST, Mira," Cana lifting the barrel to her lips.

A devil grin spread over her face and as she chuckled, "How could I ever forget? After all I am the leader of Operation Get Our Ships Together."


End file.
